Sonic Infinity
by DiscordShadow
Summary: The shadows are taking all over Mobius. With his worst enemies back, and his best friend betraying him, Sonic is about to confront the biggest challenge of his life. All Mobius depends on him, but, will he succeed in this one?


Happy new year, everybody! Well, before beginning this story, I'm glad to tell that this is my first Sonic fanfiction. I got my inspiration after trying to understand Sonic 06 story, while watching some fan art and all other stuff. I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

_**Prologue: The Evil Mobius Forgot**_

_The Universe, the space and time we live, the things we are doing now…all of them seem so little compared with the multiple alternative times and spaces, all in over millions of different Universes, all connected by a single Cosmic Interstate, as we Mobians call it…_

_My name is Queen Blaze, and I come from a planet known as Mobius. Now, it doesn't matter from where you are: from Earth, from a different planet, or an alternative dimension…if you are reading this, you must know the truth around the Solaris Incident, an Multiverse incident that almost destroy all and every single one of the Universes that exist._

_During the Earth year of 2006, Mobius was almost destroyed by a twisted deity known as Solaris (who, actually, is the Solar God that keeps my dimension safe), a dark being who, in a now deleted time rift, destroyed my world. But thanks to the effort of three legendary heroes, he was defeated, and with the blessing of the God Chaos they travelled through time, in order to prevent Solaris from being awaken and brought to the dark side._

_After that incident (who I gladly know thanks to my friend Sonic), almost nobody knew the existence of a dark Solaris, and indeed everything seemed to be normal…but we were wrong…_

_Far away from my Mobius, Dark Solaris was able to remain alive, now fragmented in two beings: Iblis, the "Flame of Disaster", who was sealed and exiled to another dimension; and Mephiles, the Dark Hedgehog, who was destroyed during the first Solaris Incident. But although he was destroyed, the living presence of Iblis kept his essence alive, sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness, waiting to be awakened._

_Parallel to this, in a different version of Mobius, guided by his evil desires, the Negative version of Sonic (or Anti-Sonic for short), travelled across the Cosmic Interstate, expecting to destroy his "Prime" version of him, but failed into trying this. Unfortunately, alongside his failure, he merged with the power of a Master Emerald, mutating, thus creating a new, unique hedgehog: Scourge. The only trouble was that this mutation meant that he was now out of the scheme of things, and so wanted by the Zone Cops, the "police" of the Cosmic Highway._

_With the time, Scourge was defeated, and eventually he was lock down in the No Zone, expecting to get rid of the menace he represented to the Cosmic Interstate, and for Mobius itself._

_But what we never thought is that Iblis knew about it, looking in him the perfect tool for his return. He knew that Scourge was the only one of his kind, with no other Scourge in any other version of Mobius, so it was the perfect being in which Mephiles could emerge. In that moment there was only one thing he needed to revive: Mephiles needed to feed from the soul of a pure hearth, so he expected Scourge to help him achieve that._

_But that was just the beginning, because no one believed in what this event could turn to…_

Fragment of a card found in the No Zone, left by the Queen of Sol Mobius, Blaze the Cat.

Year 3238, No Zone.

Still trapped inside the prison of the Perpendicular Zone, a now adult Scourge remains asleep, waiting for the moment he will be free again. The memories of his girlfriend back, of his kingdom restored, from his family alive…For him, since his defeat against Sonic Prime, life was an ever worse scourge that the one he was.

Minutes past, he is still asleep, and nothing but a deadly silence feels the prison. Nothing out of normal. But suddenly, Scourge heard an evil but low laughter, almost like a whisper. The low sound barely awakes him. He looks everywhere, trying to find whoever made that laugh. But he didn't see anything.

Scourge tries to sleep again, but again he heard the same laughter, this time more loud. He recognized the tone of a teenage girl in that laugh, although it also was alongside an almost monstrous voice.

- What the…? Who's there? – Scourge said in a bit scared voice.

Suddenly, he saw that outside his jail, one door opened fiercely, and a red burst invaded the room. Scourge covered his eyes, due to the tremendous flare that suddenly covered the prison. In seconds, all the building was in flames, and the same way it appeared, the burst disappeared.

Scourge opened his eyes, and saw everything in flames. He discovered that the same being that began the fire also melted the bars that imprisoned him. With surprise, Scourge left his jail and was planning to escape, but all of a sudden he heard another voice calling for him.

- Scourge…What are you waiting, Scourge? – the voice repeated over and over.

"Damn it! Another voice?" - Scourge was thinking – "What does it want?"

The green hedgehog left the burning prison following the strange voice. He was still inside the main building of the Zone Cops. While he was walking, he saw a long trail of corpses, all of them with signals of third-grade burns. Somehow the air had an intense odor to sulphur.

Finally, after many minutes of walking, he found the source of the strange voice: a mysterious Scepter, with a curious purple smoke-like substance. It looked fragile.

"That's what has been producing that voice? That staff?"

Suddenly, like if his mind had been read, the same voice answered weakly.

- It is not a simple staff.

Scourge was surprised with this.

- Wha…How could you read my mind? And who are you?

But unexpectedly, the female voice he heard previously answered the questions.

- That's not the way you must threat the ones who saved you.

Scourge looked behind him and what he saw amazed him: in front of him there was a Mobian female cat, she was wearing a large red coat, which seemed to be made of hot lava, and in fact her skin looked like magma. Instead of fur she had hot coal. Her eyes were a bright yellow, reflecting in them her evil intentions. There was something in her familiar to Scourge.

- NO WAY! YOU…YOU ARE… - Scourge was trying to talk, but he was freaked out – YOU ARE BLAZE THE CAT!

The demonish being only smiled at this.

- No more, little hedgehog. Blaze has gone forever. – the feline then began to produce a big amount of heat in signal of warning – You shall know me as Iblis, The Flame of Disaster!

The green hedgehog was really freaked out with that, he almost believe it was a nightmare.

- It can't be…if you are Iblis… - Scourge said while pointing the fire cat – and you are Mephiles…no…IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I HEARD YOU WERE DESTROYED!

- You were told a lot of lies, Scourge – Mephiles said to the bewildered hedgehog.

- What do you mean exactly?

- We mean that you were told that Mephiles and I were destroyed after the fall of Solaris, isn't it? – Scourge didn't said anything.

- And they also made you believe that Mobius Prime was the "real" Mobius as I see.

This last comment made Scourge to get interested.

- What do you mean with "made me believe"?

- The Mobius Prime is NOT the REAL Mobius, – Iblis pointed out – it is simply the first alternative Zone from the true Mobius.

Scourge was really shocked. He had always wished to take revenge against Sonic, and believed that taking the Prime and killing its Sonic could get rid of all the Sonics in the Cosmic Highway. He was all wrong.

- That…that can't be possible… - he was really angered – but that's not the real reason you set me free.

Iblis let out a little laughter and then proceed to tell her real purpose.

- I came to rescue you for helping me revive Mephiles and restoring Solaris…

- Yeah, sure! – Scourge said really sarcastically – Last time you did it, YOU ALMOST DESTROY TIME!

- That's what you believe.

Mephiles proceeded to tell him the "truth" about Solaris plan.

- This world has fallen to corruption, hypocrisy, crisis, disaster…All Mobius is sick, and our purpose was destroy time.

- Then, if you didn't want to destroy it, what do you…

- We wanted to reboot Mobius.

Iblis answer surprised Scourge.

- Reboot?

- Yes. Only that way Mobius will be saved. No more wars, no more corruption, nothing. Just Time as it must be, safe from being manipulated.

Scourge didn't know what to do. Their reasons seemed to be justifiable, but he felt a trap in it.

- I…I don't know. If Mobius is rebooted…

- If you help us, you shall be rewarded. – Mephiles tried to convince him.

- Re..Reward me? How?

- If you help us, everything will be just like you wished. Don't you wish to be king of Mobius alongside your girlfriend?

The idea called the attention of the green hedgehog.

- Its interesting but…

- I'm sure you would save your father from his "horrible" fate…

Those words sounded deeply in Scourge ears. The idea of preventing his father's dead, prevent that fatal accident…

Scourge looked to the ground for few seconds, then smiled with evil and said:

- Yes. You can count with me.

Few moments later, the entire base of the Zone Cops was blown up into pieces, while Scourge, alongside Iblis, took with them the Scepter of Darkness, traveling across the Cosmic Highway with destination to the Core of Mobius, both with desires of revenge and destruction.

_To Be Continued…_

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I don't know too much about the Archie Comics Universe, so please, if you notice any mistake, leave it in the reviews so I can correct them. See till next chapter!


End file.
